The Promise
by BreathInTheOcean
Summary: Alliegh Armstrong, a new girl in Amoris; Who long ago made a promise to herself that she wouldn't fall for a boy again, comes to face one special red haired boy.
1. The Beginning

**Alliegh's POV**

I looked out of my window at the darkened winter sky, I sighed as I realized that it was the first day of me going to a new school. Sweet Amoris High. Was I nervous? Of course, I never liked going to new schools. I always felt like a lost puppy on a busy street. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, My Golden Brown hair was all over the place I sighed. "Are you excited for your first day?" My auntie said, sticking her head in the door. I lived with her since my Dad was in Prison for 6 months, for beating me; and my mom passed away. I shook my head no. "I'm not." I said in a whining tone. "Well, you better get excited because you're going." The high voice woman squeaked. I rolled my eyes and pointed for her to leave, she smiled at me and walked away. As soon as I made sure she was gone I shut the door, stripped down, turned the shower on and forced myself to step in. After 10 minutes of scrubbing myself clean I stepped out, grabbed my towel; and went into my room. I slowly dragged myself over to my closet, opening it as slowly as possible, roming through it. I grabbed a black V-neck and white skinny jeans. After putting my under clothes on, I put the basic but presentable clothing on.

Just as I got my socks on my feet my Auntie walked in, "You're wearing that for your first day of a new school?" She asked with a tone of voice that offended me. "Auntie, this is my style and you're just going to have to get used to that." I replied back, giving her a serious look. She shrugged and walked out, "Leave in 10 minutes, I'm going to work." She told me, "And don't kiss any boys." She joked, she knew that I had made a promise about how I was never going to fall for a boy again. Because of my last boyfriend, who cheated on me after 2 years. "Bye Allie." She said to me, after hearing the sound of her footsteps on the staircase I heard the front door slam. I went over to my shoes and picked up a pair of combat boots. "Works for me." I said to myself; Holding the boots up, making sure there was no marks on them. They were as good as new. After throwing them on my slightly small feet I went over to my mirror and combed my hair down; Shaking my bang over my right eye. I grabbed my Backpack, Wallet, Phone and Keys and ran down the steps and opened the front door. It was cold but I didn't feel like getting a sweater. I locked the door behind me and made my way to my car.

After 20 minutes of driving, I reached my destination. I looked at the school for a couple of stern seconds before slowly climbing out of my car. I saw a couple of girls walking, there was one with Blonde hair who caught my eye most of all. She gave me a dirty look before her and her clique entered the double doors. I shut my car door and sighed, taking my first steps up to the tall building. "It's time Alliegh, make a good impression." I whispered to myself as I finally reached the last step; Opening the door to what had seemed like hell. When I was all the way inside I looked around, clueless of to what to do. A boy with blonde hair and stunning golden eyes. He was wearing a white button up and dark brown dress pants. "Welcome, Ms..." I took the hint that he was asking me what my name was so I replied; "Alliegh." His eyes seemed to light up at my name, "Nice name, it's unique." He responded. I couldn't help but turn a rose-felt pink. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Follow me, I'll tell you all you need to go. After all of that, you'll feel as if you're not even new here." The blonde haired boy said smirking. I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head and followed him as he started walking. "So how old are you?" He asked me, quickly glancing back. "I'm 17." I answered, not really wanting to talk. I was already nervous enough as it was. "Your last name?" He said, that time keeping his eyes ahead of him. "Armstrong, Alliegh Armstrong." I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions; I just wanted to get the whole day over with. "Okay, Now that I have almost everything I need to know about you remembered, The enrollment form is out of the way." The boy told me, "And who are you?" I asked him curious. "Nathaniel." He chuckled as we walked into a slightly warm tempatured room. He put a couple of papers in one of the drawers and smiled at me. "You're now a student at Sweet Amoris High." Nathaniel said cheerishly; As if it was something to be proud about. "Yay." I said sarcastically. I could tell he didn't like sarcasm because he let out a small pout. "Well am I done?" I asked, filling in the awkward silence. "Not exactly, you have to have an ID Picture taken; and you have to join a club." I cringed at the words 'Join' and 'Club' in the same sentence. "Where do I get my ID picture taken?" I asked. He pointed at a stool that was set in front of a blank white wall. "Sit down." He said, his deep but quiet voice ringed. I did as he told and sat down on the stool. "Now smile." He said, taking out a nice but large Camera. I let out a small side smile and quickly hopped off of the stool after the flash blinded me. "Here's your schedule. Since the bell is about to ring, and we don't want you to be late. See the principle after your first period class. She'll give you the club options." He said warmly smiling at me, handing me a small white paper. I looked at it. "Pre-Algebra, room 205" I whispered to myself as I walked out of the room.

I knew I was on the first floor and took it as a hint that the 2 in 205 stood for the second floor. The three girls I saw earlier stumbled upon me, the one with Blonde hair stepped closest. "Look new girl, you stay our of my way and I wont be too bitchy to you." She said in an attitude filled tone. "Too late." I said rolling my eyes at her and walking away, I hated girls like that. I had learned to not let them get the best of me. I clutched my Backpack straps while I walked up the staircase. My eyes scanned the room numbers quickly, My face lit up when I saw 205. Just as I walked in the bell rang. "Everyone welcome our new student, Alliegh Armstrong." The lady smiled, "There is a seat for you right up front; miss." She said pointing to a desk right accross from hers with her pen.

**This is my first story on Fanfiction, so it would be helpful if you'd maybe give me some advice on trying to make it better; Or even just reviewing would make me happy.**


	2. Mysterious

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry. I've been so busy stressing over school, trying to keep my grades up and what not. I finally found the strength to finish writing Chapter 2. It's short but it is better than nothing, right?**

* * *

I pretty much forced myself to go on with the day, I made had found a couple acquaintances; nothing special though. I sat by myself at lunch, most of the teenagers gave me weird looks. I payed no mind to it. I sighed as I put my books into my locker, shut it and turned around to eye my new school again.

I could tell it was going to be a long year, maybe I would make friends, maybe soon I would fit in. It was only my first day, after all. I pursed my lips together and clutched my crossover bag, walking out of the building and heading over to my car.

* * *

When I reached my house, I quickly ran inside, glad that my Auntie wouldn't be home for another 3 hours. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and fell on my bed, sinking in the horrible day that I had witnessed. I missed my old school, I hated not knowing anybody in my classes and not having anywhere to sit at lunch. I hated it with a passion.

I let out a scream and threw my pillow over my face, kicking my legs. Why me?

_2 Hours Later_

My Auntie had came home and asked me a million questions,

"How was it?"

"Make any friends?"

"How are your classes?"

I was ready to blow, "It was nice." I lied, she smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it."

But truth be told, I didn't. It seemed like some type of boogie private school, no one really attempted to talk to me. It was cliquey and horrible. The only glances I got were disgusted ones, like I was some type of unknown creature. Almost every girl my age there were prissy, none had ripped jeans or combat boots on. Almost every brunette's hair was dark, I was the only golden-haired Female walking around. I certainly did not fit in.

When my Auntie called me down for dinner, 5 minutes after, I had excused myself. I went back up to my room to think of some things to do to at least get noticed, by someone at least. It was 7:00 PM and I was in my bed room, admiring myself in the mirror. Looking at every flaw I had, thinking of different ways to style my hair; to get attention at a new school. What was wrong with me? I walked over to my closet and burned my eyes though the clothes. I rummaged through them, pushing pants and shirts aside. I smiled when I found a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a Winged Skull hoodie.

Just as I was laying the clothes out on my ironing board, my Auntie walked into my room and leaned against the door frame. "Honey, are you alright?" She asked me, staring at me with concerned eyes. I nodded and a side smile readjusted my face. "I'm good." Her face looked relieved, "Good. Now, get some rest, you look exhausted." She smiled and went back downstairs. I walked over to my door, shut and locked it and just quickly climbed into bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I felt pretty alright. I felt as if it was going to be a better day, I would have at least made one or two friends. I quickly did my morning routine and left as quickly as I could, anxious to get to walk around the school to have my face noticed before the bell rang.

When I arrived, I quickly hopped out of my car and hauled my backpack on my back. Pushing myself to get into the building. I looked down at my phone and sent a text to my best friend, I met her at my old school. As I tried to walk and stare at my phone at the same time, I felt like I had ran into a brick wall as I tumbled down. "Watch where you're going next time?" A red-haired, golden-eyed guy was on the ground before me. "Geesh, I'm sorry." I said, pouting as I pulled myself on my feet and reached out a hand to him. He rejected it and got up on his own, "Just watch where you're going." He said with a slight mean tone and pushed past me. I turned my head to look at him as he walked away. What was his problem?


	3. Figure You Out

**A/N: Holla, guess who is back in business? Karleigh is. Get prepared because lots of chapters are coming your way, love all of you. :***

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast for me, I kept thinking about that guy. I wonder why he had seemed so angry over an accident. I wanted to find him and apologize, again. _What are you talking about Alliegh? One sorry is enough._

When the bell for my last class rang, I hurried out into the hallway and basically ran to my locker. I quickly put in my combination, without failing, surprisingly. I put my papers and books away and closed it as fast as I could and shuffled to the doors that led to the parking lot. When I was finally outside, I stopped running and took a deep breath. It felt _amazing_. I took a glance up and noticed something red, I squinted my eyes and noticed it was the red-head I had ran into earlier. I couldn't quite tell what he was doing but I could see that he had a smoke in his mouth. He was on the roof, I turned my head when he had noticed that I was watching him. I quickly sprinted to my car.

When I was settled, I caught my breath and put the key into the ignition and turned up my CD player a bit. I reached over to my glove department and searched through all of the CD's I had. I searched for one of my old Winged Skull CD's and when I found one I quickly jammed it in. As I twisted the key to start my car I turned it up a little more, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. It felt nice to be alone, listening to my favorite band. I hummed slowly and pulled out of the driveway, I felt that I had hit something and immediately got out of the car. I heard a grunt and quickly ran over to the sound. "Shit! I'm sorry, are you alright?" I asked the silver-haired boy. I held out my hand for him to take and he grabbed it, he was built well, it took a good 5 seconds for my noodle arms to pull him up. "Yeah, I think." He let out a chuckle, _why_ was he laughing? I had just hit him with my car. I could feel the expression on my face, I probably looked like I had just seen a ghost. "I'm so, so, sorry." I apologized once more. "Hey, calm down." He said, quickly brushing his hands over his knees and elbows. "I'm fine."

It was the second time that day that I had hit someone, this time with my car! I was still clueless as to why he was so calm, I sure as hell wouldn't have been calm if I had been hit by a car. Though it was a small bump. "I'm Lysander." He said, holding his hand out. I looked at it, trying to pull myself together and finally took it and shook it. "Alliegh." I replied, he nodded and awkwardly stuck his hand inside of his pocket. "What can I do? Once again, I am terribly sorry." I stressed, running my hands through my honey hair. "You can stop freaking out, first." He chuckled once again. "Right, sorry." I cupped my face with my hands and then let them drop down to my sides.

We talked for about 20 minutes and he gave me his number and I slowly drove home.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

My Auntie wasn't home and I was glad, I wanted some time alone. After all, I almost got 2 people to hate me in one day. Although, Lysander wasn't as bad as the red-head was about it. Which was strange because I ran into Castiel with my body and ran into Lysander with my car. Some people are different, I guess. I kept trying to tell myself not to think about him, he obviously wanted _nothing_ to do with me, or anyone. I had only been at the school twice and noticed that he was always walking alone. I just wanted to figure him out.


	4. First Facing

**Castiel's POV**

I combed through my red hair, looking in the mirror. Trying to get myself looking presentable for school, Demon was pacing back in forth a few inches away from me. I sighed and chucked the comb into it's holder. As I turned off the bathroom light, I snapped my fingers in attempt to get Demon to follow me. When I heard his panting getting closer, I led him to his cage. When the dog was situated, I closed the cage softly and quickly shuffled into my room. I went to my closet and turned to my black canvas converse' and slipped them on my fairly large feet.

As I was searching for my car keys, I couldn't help but think about _that_ girl. Why had she been looking at me? And better enough, why in the hell did she run when I turned my head? I don't know and if it weren't for that piece of my heart that wasn't cold, I wouldn't care at all. Or maybe I was being too harsh, all she did was accidentally ran into me. It's not like she did it on purpose. But, wait. I don't care, I never do.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I entered the kitchen and found my keys, finally. I quickly moved back into my room for my leather bomber jacket and cell-phone and when I got them in my reach, I headed for the door. Sometimes living by myself got old, even though it had been that way for a long time. I just wish my only company wasn't my dog or the T.V. Though I got over it.

I made sure the front door was locked before I started heading for my car, I unlocked the doors to my Audi R8 and quickly shifted myself in. I put the keys in the ignition and made my way to the hell hole they called school. Even though I had my fair share of skips any damn way. The only time someone caught me in class was when I wasn't feeling good enough to have a smoke, which was never. I didn't bother to turn on the radio because my thoughts were too busy taking over my brain. So many thoughts and so many questions that obviously weren't going to get answered any time soon.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled into Amoris' High's parking lot and turned to my usual parking spot. I patted my jean pockets for my smokes and yanked my keys out. I unlocked the door and climbed out before locking them right back. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I went to my usual spot, either somewhere around the courtyard or the roof. The sun had me leaning towards the courtyard, so that is where I went. I sat on the bench and clenched my hands together. _Why did I even bother coming to school? _I guess I didn't have anything better to do.

I jumped as I heard another car engine, my head quickly turned to the parking lot. I kept my eyes on the car that had just pulled in, to see who would be revealed when they got out because I had never seen that car at school in my life. Though I wasn't surprised, it was the girl I had ran into the day before. She looked lost, wasn't it her first day here anyway? I was feeling a 'bit generous so I called, "Hey!" The golden-haired girls head snapped towards me, I gestured for her to come to me. She looked frightened, I didn't know I scared her that much.

She finally started walking and I could tell she was nervous, her hands were obviously and noticeably balled up in her hoodie pocket and she was shaking like a dog who had just gotten out of water. I looked her up and down and she began to back away from me a little, apparently feeling awkward. "Why don't you stay for a while?" I joked, she looked away and walked towards me again.

"What do you want?" She asked, I guess I was too busy being a douche to pay attention to her voice the other day because in that moment, it had really gotten to me. It was small but it was strong at the same time. "Hey, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did the other day." I lied, only because she obviously was acting like that towards me because of it and I hardly never apologized. She nodded and pressed back and forth on her heels.

"I'm Castiel and who might you be, shy girl?" I asked her, she was still trembling. She paused for a second and opened her mouth, "I'm Alliegh." She finally replied, I was shocked; she was way different than any other girl I had met at that school. Most of them were stuck up and snobby and she was for sure the only girl I had seen dressed like that in a while. I scooted over and patted next to me for her to sit down, she obviously hesitated.

**Alliegh's POV**

Why was he talking to me? Was this some type of joke? Just yesterday he looked at me like I was some weirdo from a foreign world and now he was treating me like he had known me for years. I was a little scared, because no one I had ever met had just switched attitudes like that. I wanted to be as friendly, but then again I didn't. I wasn't _that _stupid. "Um, yeah. Nice to meet you." I said, it was pretty fun playing the shy role. Especially around him.

"It's nice to meet you too." He returned. Up close, his eyes were beautiful. They were golden and light and his hair was unbelievably red. I loved the way it made his face. Oh god, what was I thinking? I bounced my legs up and down and tried not to look at him because I knew I would say something stupid. I heard the bell ring and panicked. "Oh fuck, second day and I'm late." I accidentally cursed, the boy chuckled at me. I looked at him with ridiculed eyes.

"It isn't funny." I pouted, about to get up so I could at least try to make it to first period. He pulled me back down and I looked at him. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? We'll both get in trouble for skipping." I explained, he obviously didn't care and had heard it all before. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled again. Him with the chuckling and his deep voice. I could also smell is perfectly scented cologne, though it was very strong. "How long are you going to keep me held out here, stranger?" I asked, looking through the corner of my eye.

He shrugged, there was the guy I had expected to meet. I knew he was being way too nice for his own liking. And as much as I hated to admit it, he intrigued me. I still wondered what his story was, I guess it was too soon to ask, though. I was hoping he'd break the silence soon. I began to hum under my breath. "So, how are you liking it here?" I was tired of him obviously feeling like he needed to pretend to be nice. "Okay, lets not pretend to be somebody that we aren't." I blurted, tilting my head at him. He sighed, I was hoping I finally broke the act.

"Wow, I just met you about 10 minutes ago and you already know what type of person I am." He scoffed, the boy obviously being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes, I could tell me and him were not going to get along very well.


End file.
